


归心似箭 Chinese edition of Missing Home

by telljiezou



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: Chinese editon, M/M, Translation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telljiezou/pseuds/telljiezou
Summary: "P 'mew 你已经在洗澡了吗？"还没有，"他喘着气说。"我们可以一起洗澡吗？抑或是：Gulf有他自己的方式来表明他情意。
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Kudos: 16





	归心似箭 Chinese edition of Missing Home

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Missing Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26857888) by [intomyfantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intomyfantasy/pseuds/intomyfantasy). 



> 这个故事可能需要再加工一下， 但它已经在我的草稿箱里躺了两个星期， 我真的不想再看见它了，所以我把这个故事发布了。  
> 故事发生在拍摄TharnType第2季时，但你可能已经知道这个故事了:')  
> 请注意，所有爱称Mew 使用的可能是不同的，有可能是tua-aeng的翻译，所以你可以想像他用泰语这样说~  
> 希望阅读愉快！如果你喜欢这个故事，希望给我留言呐~

Mew累了。

不，他筋疲力尽了。

他从清晨开始不停地工作，两次拍照与连接采访，两个现场表演，最后去练习他的showcase直到深夜，凌晨2点才成功地回到他的公寓。

冲了个恢复元气的澡，他终于躺到了床上，感觉半死不活。

他的眼皮像要粘在一块一般沉重，但他还是想先刷一会儿手机。

糟糕，没有半条来自Gulf的新信息。

Mew打开了他们的Line聊天界面，他想要再确认一次，他有没有因为操作失误删除了通知，但最后的聊天讯息停留在一天以前。那天之前，Mew曾告诉过Gulf，他的日程安排满了，男孩回了他一个卡通猫咪努力奋斗的贴纸，还有一句简单的加油：

susu na gub phi _！_

他太累了，连他们每晚的视频电话他都无法坚持了。

考虑到他们几小时前刚在一起拍摄电视剧，Gulf仍然在线的可能性并不大，但Mew还是控制不住自己给Gulf发消息的手。

_在吗？_

他盯着发出的讯息，等待着"已阅读"气泡的弹出，他的眼皮沉得就要抬不起来了。

他的思绪在Gulf如果此时能躺在他身边该多好飘荡，渐渐地，他的意识消失了，抓手机的手也松了，疲倦将他拖入深深的梦乡。

\--

仿佛只睡了几分钟， Nong Stu就将他摇醒了。

显然，他完全忘了给手机充电，可怜的手机彻底变成了一块砖，连带闹钟功能也罢工了，所以他的工作人员自行前往他的公寓，确认老板的”生死”。

那天早上，Mew有一种宿醉醒来的感觉，尽管他滴酒未沾，久到不知道他上一次喝酒在什么时候……

这种感觉就像额头中间锤入了一枚钉子， 所有的思绪都被这碍事的钉子挡住，运行不畅。

几分钟后，他站起身，向浴室走去。而Nong Stu则默默准备好他这一天要用的东西。他满怀期待地走进浴室，将唤醒自己的希望寄于淋浴，再草草刷了牙。

他坐上了驶向拍摄地的保姆车，手里拿着Nong Stu塞给他的打包盒，草草往肚子里填了些看起来像 _（_ _omelette_ _煎蛋卷）_ 和蒸米饭的早点，他才感觉好一些。

吃完早餐，他把空的打包盒递给Nong Stu，并拿到了他充好电的手机。

Mew翻阅着手机上的通知。

他前一天晚上给Gulf发了一条信息，原来他的Nong事实上已经回复了他，而且就在他发完消息没几分钟，一个简单的”Yes”。

Mew打开聊天界面，满心期待看到更多的消息。

但是，什么都没有。没有任何后续，只有个简单的回应。Mew的心情立刻低落了不少。

他关了手机页面，把手机丢到一旁，向窗外看去。

没有等到对方的回复，这让Mew很想发脾气。

说实话，这不是Gulf的错，但Gulf过于简单的回复让他的手焦躁不安。

这就是Gulf，真的，没什么特别的，但是睡眠不足让自己的脾气更加难以自控。

这也是他喜欢打电话(视频电话更好)而不喜欢发短信的原因之一。

Gulf在正常情况下很难读懂，事实上，根本无法通过文字讯息去了解这个男孩，而且Mew也不喜欢Gulf寡言少语、总是选择尽可能简短地回答表面问题，而不透露任何其他信息的秉性。

是的，

你刚刚的信息叫醒了我？

是的，

我一直在玩游戏？

是的，

我在等你回家？

是的，

你今天过得怎么样？

是的，

我们能打电话吗？

是的，

但是我现在要睡觉了，明天见？

是的，

……

什么？？？

究竟是哪一个？

他叹了口气，闭上眼睛，试图多休息一下。

……

那天早上，他好不容易赶上了TharnType的录制，这令他有些不太满意——如果说有什么是他讨厌的，那就是上班迟到，尽管他今天仍然非常准时。

工作人员几乎完成了布景设备的安装，他还没来得及和每个人打招呼，就被叫进了更衣室。

他让化妆师处理他可怕的眼袋，但他控制不住自己东张西望四下寻找的脑袋，而这无疑加重了化妆师的工作难度。

化妆师忍不住朝他翻了个白眼，抓着他的下巴，让他别乱动。

“他还没到，别动了。”

“谁？”

她看了Mew一眼，完全没有理会他的问题，在他的眼下熟练地拍打着粉底。

“你们在吵架吗？你应该知道他今早晚些时候才有录制场面。”

Mew闭上眼睛，默默接受了化妆老师的解答，避开了她的问题，让化妆师默默完成她的工作。

在助手为他整理头发时，他抓紧时间回顾了剧本。

造型一完成，他就被带到Tharn家的录制现场，开始了一天的录制工作。

几个小时后，他的余光捕捉到Gulf来到片场的身影。此时P’Hugo 正从他身上拿走有线麦克风。

他的Nong瞥了他一眼，微笑着向他打招呼，Mew忍不住回礼。然而，这种联系时短暂的。P’Hugo 让他转个身，当他再次面对其他工作人员时，Gulf已经不见了，可能被领进了更衣室。他的那部分工作一结束，便也去了那里。

Mew的化妆师已经拿着海绵等着在给他补妆了，但Mew没有理她，拿起他的椅子，把它移到离Gulf更近的地方。

Gulf闭着眼睛正做着发型，可能还在半睡半醒。

房间里的工作人员交换了一个眼神，对这不予置评，Mew的化妆师拿着她的工具跟了过来，这样她就又可以开始工作了。Gulf的眼皮豁开一条缝，用低哑的嗓音和他打招呼——一副没睡醒的样子。

Mew熟练地找到Gulf的手，和他紧紧黏在一块，光是能用指尖触及男友的肌肤，就令他的情绪安稳不少。

“对不起，昨天我睡着了。”

其实他本想边说边把头靠在Gulf的肩膀上的，但架不住化妆师的 “死亡射线”，所以他只好尽可能地保持直立，好让化妆师给他补妆。

“没事，我也觉得会是这样。”

Gulf打了个哈欠，看起来和他一样疲惫。尽管就Mew所知，Gulf的日程安排远没有那么满。

他的脸看起来有些浮肿，几乎睁不开的眼睛下面也挂大大的眼袋。

“最近还好吗？”

他问道。

感到一阵担心的情绪在他的胸口咕嘟咕嘟冒着泡。

“我们已经几天没有机会聊天了。”

Gulf紧闭着眼睛，方便发型师用发胶固定他的头发，一边哼哼了几声，算是对Mew问题的回答。

漂浮在空气中的液体让Gulf不自觉眨眼，Mew突然意识到自己对Gulf滑稽的表情露出微笑。

“P’Mew, P’Gulf,你俩还有10分钟就要开始录制了，” Jane在房间一旁和他们大声提醒。

“Krub，”他俩异口同声。

“我们应该排练一下剧本”，Gulf说道。

此时，发型师和化妆师终于结束了工作，留给他们一些独处的空间。

Mew希望他有更多的时间从Gulf那找到困扰他一个上午的答案，但他忍住了，他们正在工作，现在不是纠结于私事的时候。

“是的……”

他取回自己的剧本，开始和Gulf一起读剧本。

\--

还好，这天他比前一天早回家几个小时，这让他有时间进行每晚的例行功课。

Mew其实并不想承认，他躺在床上傻盯着天花板整整五分钟，脑子里的小人一直在吵架，为到底该不该给男朋友打电话。

Mew眉头紧锁，喉头苦涩。

这感觉如同在身边乱舞、驱赶不走的飞蛾，令他恼火不已。

他翻过身去，想用睡觉来摆脱烦躁不已的心情。当他心情好的时候，他经常给Gulf打电话， 但这次他没有精力了。

不过，他只试图逃避了一小会儿。

像鸵鸟一般睡觉不去想它不是他的行事风格，也不是Gulf的。对他而言，直面问题是解决并防止问题变大的唯一办法。

于是，他又翻过身去够手机，拨通了给Gulf的Line电话。

Gulf几乎立即就接通了。

"Hey."

Gulf昏昏欲睡地躺在床上，童年卧室墙壁上的绿色透过毯子的过滤，使他的肤色略微发黄。

"P 'Mew，" 他打招呼。他枕着枕头冲Mew微笑，一脸的困倦。

"你已经回家了吗？

Mew立刻感到自己放松了许多，皮肉深处的激惹不适也立刻消散了。仅仅是看到Gulf的不加粉饰的脸蛋， 看到他戴着牙箍开合的挺翘嘴唇， 他便感觉好多了。他感受到一种强烈的冲动，一种轻抚他蓬松的头发，并轻轻拂去挡住他右眼发丝的冲动。

"我今天很早就回来了，" 他回答， 嗓音比他想象中的还要轻柔得多。

"其余的拍摄进展顺利吗？

Gulf点点头。

"P'Boat 和 P'Jame 拍摄了他们的接吻场景，但总让人感觉怪怪的。”

Gulf的话总能让他的嘴角不自觉地上扬。

"为什么说怪怪的？”

"我不知道。我觉得他们不知道如何亲吻。”

"哦， 是这样吗？”Mew的语气满是戏谑。

"嗯。”

"你没有给他们任何建议吗？

"我不知道该告诉他们什么。这是接吻，跟着感觉走就好。”

这奇奇怪怪的回答让Mew忍俊不禁。

"哦～～我明白了。”

"是真的！就是这个样子的！要是你，你该怎么解释呢？”

"我不知道哦～ 毕竟我不是那个逮着机会就和同事上演法式湿吻的人。”

"我这是在工作！”

"嗯嗯。在工作～”

他冲Gulf挑了挑眉，逗得Gulf羞臊不已。

"我真的是在工作！”

"嗯嗯，Nong很敬业，为了工作牺牲了很多～”

"Pi之前不是一直夸我工作敬业吗？” Gulf口不择言。

Mew噗嗤一笑 。

"这是两回事。承认吧，说你想吻我。”

"我只是在按角色性格表演而已！”

"小骗子～”

"我没有骗Pi呐！”Gulf也不由笑了，两人的氛围突然暧昧起来。

"但你也不老实呐。”

"我怎么会不老实呢？”

Gulf在被窝里扭来扭去，太可爱了，可爱得宛如小水獭。

"因为Pi很了解我，所以请告诉我，告诉我，告诉我呐～我哪里不老实？”

"就不，" Mew就喜欢这样戏弄Gulf。

"哼。你总是这样。”

"如果我说出来了就没意思了，" Mew也冲Gulf夸张地嘟起嘴。

"那你也别指望我对你说什么了，因为我根本不知道你想让我对你说什么。

"你敢？你知道我想让你说什么，你就是个小气鬼。”

Gulf看起来异常震惊， 但又乐不可支，连带着回应的Mew的音调也高了起来。

"我怎么会小气呢？！”

"算了算了，"

Mew嘟起嘴，转头不再看向Gulf， 一副注意力完全被毯子上的图案完全吸引的样子，但又不由得在心里数数，一、二……五。

"好吧好吧。可能是因为我太入戏了，"Gulf低声呢喃。

Mew笑了。

"才不是呢。”

电话里传来响亮而艰难的吞咽声。

"好吧，是我，是我想吻你，现在高兴了吧？”

Mew的笑容突然绽开。

"为什么？” 他饶有兴味。

"我不知道。”

他向屏幕中的男孩投以意味深长的目光。

Gulf把脸藏在枕头里喃喃自语，声音极低，令他听不真切。

"什么？我听不清你哦，宝贝。”

"你欺负我，我再也不喜欢你了。”

"可是我爱你呐~”

Gulf宛如泄了气的气球。

他再次看向屏幕里的Mew，脸上写满了心动与羞愧。

"我也爱你。”

Mew的心怦怦乱跳起来。

所有和Gulf通话前所遭受的煎熬都随着这句话彻底烟消云散了，他很庆幸自己给Gulf打了电话。

"给我讲讲你最近的情况吧？我们好久没这样聊过了。”

他静静听了Gulf对一天的回顾，在Nong不知道如何继续时，他便柔声提问，他沉浸在Gulf柔软、安静的叙述中，不知不觉，时间过去许久。

他们都困了，尤其是Mew，困到眼皮闭上都忘了睁开的程度，而这个时候Gulf就会停下来。

" Phi，你应该睡觉了。"

"不...我还想和你多聊聊，"他抗议道，但他再也睁不开眼睛了。

"你已经睡着了，" 他听到男孩咯咯地笑。

"晚安， p 'Mew 。"

"'晚安，宝贝。"

一秒后，Mew彻底失去了意识，睡死过去。

\--

Mew这个月的日程安排得满满当当，同时忙碌也使他困倦，达到随时随地都可以入睡的程度，这样的嗜睡令他不由怀疑自己是不是和Gulf那个睡不足的宝宝互换了身体。

和Gulf的见面并不少，至少每三天就可以见到他一次，但他始终找不到独处的机会，只能在休息时间偷得一到两个抱抱，别的就没有了。他的全身的肌肤都在日夜叫嚣着，渴望更为亲密的触碰。

这使他烦躁不安。

Gulf却和他截然相反的样子，他看起来相当好。

Gulf的表现一如既往。

如果Mew去抱抱他，他就乖乖配合，如果Mew去找他，Gulf也会热烈欢迎，如果Mew给他打电话，Gulf会陪着他通话，直到Mew累到睡着为止。

但，这就是问题所在。

Gulf没有表现出一丝异常，而这就是问题所在。

之前整日亲密无间待在一起的时光已经一去不复返了，现在的他们只能依靠几天才能得到且仅有的、简短且公开的拥抱过活。

即使他已经忙得要死了，Mew 也还是渴望更多的相处和互动。

他太想念他的小男友了。他想念他们的吻，深到肌骨的吻，他想念Gulf在他身下全身酥软的样子。当然， 这是性， 但更是亲密关系的证明、相伴的证明。

他渴望那样的一天，可以各种方式彻底占有Gulf的一天，这定能让他感到深深的放松和安慰。

他渴望被Gulf需要，他渴望Gulf在他手指的摆弄下崩溃并恳求拥有更多。他渴望那种感觉，那种不需要言明，但仍然明显到让他知道他们相互吸引，相互渴望，他多么希望Gulf渴望他的感觉就像他渴望Gulf一样强烈。

但现在他们没有时间，也没有空间。

Gulf像往常一样欢迎他，但这种感情明显是克制了的，是不外露的，平静得宛如湖水，但Mew能感受到这种极度抑制的情感已经像绷紧的细绳一般，快要超出负荷了。

这种现状令他快要发疯。

尽管如此，他还是无法控制自己的情绪，控制不了自己细微的肢体语言。他偶尔甚至会怀疑是不是Gulf不在乎他们之间的感情， 即使他明知Gulf只是以不同的方式在表达自己而已。

在愚蠢地不断刷着Twitter之后，他沮丧地意识到，其他人也已经注意到他的怪异行为，还有关于他和Gulf的互动的谣言，说他们已经不再共处了。

他知道那不是真的。

他一如以往地热爱着Gulf，而且他真的太爱Gulf了，所以他很难完美地分配他们一起相处的点滴时光。

读到分手的谣言更是让他感觉糟透了。

最难挨的是拍摄的日子。

当他得作为Tharn拥抱和亲吻Gulf时，尽管Type真的很像Gulf，但他们终究还是不同的，Type毕竟不是他的爱人、他的宝贝。

当他得到了举行和亲吻Gulf作为Tharn。这是最令人心烦的， 因为无论类型与Gulf多么相似， 他都不一样。他不是他真正的孩子

每当导演喊出"Cut"，他就开始倒计时失去Gulf的时间。

但是他不得不又一次次地接受了这一切， 因为这不是任何人的错， 而是他们一起做出的决定。

这是暂时的。

当他的这次合作结束的时候，他们需要更好的规划好自己的时间——这是他们总是告诉对方的。

Gulf在好好地按照他的目标前进，他为什么不能呢？他不想成为那个从他人那里寻求帮助的人。

Gulf自己太忙了，他不会想要需要一个令他分心照料的爱人的。

但有时，他不由又会生出卑劣的想法，他希望Gulf不会好起来，他想要Gulf依赖他。

他恨有这样卑劣想法的自己。

\--

那个他从未有过拍摄经验的复杂NC场景使Mew复杂不适的情感达到了顶峰。

在这个场景中，他倾注了几乎全部的能量与情感，拍摄结束后，随之而来的，便是全身被掏空的虚脱无力之感。他精疲力竭，不由以身体脏污、湿透为借口，立即进了卫生间。

他没有走进淋浴室让自己暖和起来，而是在水池边支撑着自己，水顺着他的身体滴落在地板上。

Mew试图控制自己的情绪，他不能在拍戏的地方崩溃，这不是时候，也不是地方，而且这会使他的眼睛愈发浮肿。

他的手紧紧地攥着水槽，指关节也由此变白。

真的有够糟糕的，无论他怎么努力试图将一切忽略不计、装作毫不在意，他仍然感受到异常的委屈、愤怒与苦涩。

他痛苦于Gulf的丝毫不受影响的样子。

他亦不满于自己，明明是在努力追求自己的梦想，却无时无刻不在依靠自己的伴侣，仿佛只有Gulf存在，才能证明自己的一切努力都是值得的。

这样真的好吗？这一切都值得吗？

成为一名歌手，制作属于自己的音乐；成为一名著名的演员，每天都忙着工作，这一切都是他过去无比渴望的。他现在终于完成了既往的梦想，那些使他曾经魂牵梦萦的梦想。现在想想，既往努力的经历也变得没那么不堪回首了。

以前的自己从未想过自己能取得如今的成就，但现在，他都一一实现了，甚至还在努力变得更好。

现在，有这么多人爱他、尊敬他，他只有更加努力，才能回报这些爱与支持。

但当夜幕降临时，当他疲惫不堪时，或当他脆弱不已的时候，他又会怀疑自己，那个时候的他什么也不想，只想在Gulf身边，别的什么都不管。

他真的好想念Gulf。

这种思念无法被任何冷冰冰的电子通讯或短暂的陪伴所满足。

他的心里有个无法被填补的空缺，这个空缺在越来越大，让他觉得所做的一切都变得毫无意义起来。

他感到这个空缺里有风在呼啸着吹过，这使他寒冷而又脆弱不堪。

Mew的身体缓缓向水槽弯曲，他感受到头晕目眩，喘不上气。

"P 'mew？”

他吓了一跳，立刻转向锁着的门。

他试图回应，但只能发出强自按捺的抽泣声。

他用手捂住脸，强迫自己深呼吸。

这是他的幻觉吗？

一声轻轻的叩门声，证实这一切不是幻觉。

"P 'mew 你已经在洗澡了吗？”

他冲到门口，一下打开了大门，脑子里甚至还没反应过来Gulf究竟说了什么。

他满心满眼里都盛满了Gulf，就好像他已经一天都没见着Gulf一样。

Gulf被Mew的架势吓了一跳。

他也浑身湿透了，衣服像第二层皮肤一样粘在他身上，他的脖子上挂了一条毛巾，看上去刚刚好像是拿来擦头发的。

在冷水中泡了许久，Gulf的嘴唇也被冻得有些发紫了。

Mew觉得身体又变暖了——因为他见到了他这辈子所见过的最美的人。

"还没有，"Mew喘着气说。

Gulf看着他仍然滴着水的衣服眨了眨眼，似乎想知道他一直在浴室里做什么，但最终还是没有开口问他。

相反，Gulf紧紧抓住脖子上的毛巾，满怀歉意地看着他。

"我们能一起洗澡吗？我很冷。”

如果他处于一个更为稳定的情绪状态，他会拒绝Gulf的这个提议——摄制组和其他演员都在浴室附近，他能肯定他们都在默默关注着他和Gulf;但是，此刻他快要崩溃了，而 Gulf就站在这扇门前...

Gulf第一个出现了，而且是出于自愿，之后他还进一步表达了寻求引起他注意的欲望...

Gulf所做的一切都让他很高兴，这让他无法冷静地思考这一切。

他的目光在Gulf身上逡巡，惊奇地发现，Gulf小耳朵的尖端此时已经变成了可爱的粉红色。

他伸出手，温柔地抓住Gulf的手腕，把他拉进来，再把浴室的门上锁。

外面的一切喧嚣都被隔绝了，此时的浴室显得格外安静，就像一个玻璃罩。

他注视着Gulf，没有远离，也没有靠近，就这样一动不动地看着他，Gulf也深切凝望着他，眼神间没有一丝躲闪，只是他耳尖逐渐蔓延的绯色暴露了Gulf此时强烈的情感波动。

此时，他的男孩和他一起，在这个短暂而虚妄的私密空间里。

平日努力克制的欲望在此时膨胀、游弋，强烈到令他难受不已。

Gulf的嘴唇看起来多么美好，如此丰满柔软，还因为之前的激吻场景而略微肿胀；他的睫毛粘在一起，乌黑发亮，与他的肌肤相映成趣，这令Mew生出一种冲动，他想用他的拇指抚平这凌乱的睫毛，感受这羽毛般柔软的绒毛轻柔地亲吻他的指尖；他想看Gulf顺从地闭上双眼，靠在他的肩头，享受他的抚触。

他渴望触摸他、侵犯他、乃至占有他。

这种欲望从心底蔓延，一层层地裹住他的五脏六腑，他难以抵抗，不由收紧了紧握住Gulf的手。

Gulf因这过于用力的抓握而略微退缩。

Mew立刻收回了自己的手，快得如同被火焰烫到一般，他笨拙地清了清嗓子。

"如果你很冷，你应该先洗澡。我不想让你生病，"他轻声说，担心他的声音会破坏他们之间奇妙的氛围。

他掠过Gulf，准备去拿一条毛巾，这样他至少可以清理一下自己，让自己不至于到处滴水，但是，他的衬衫被人从身后轻轻拉住了。

他转过身，发现Gulf正用一个小拳头捏住了衣服的一角。

"一起洗。”

他的Nong也压低了嗓音，可即便如此，他仍从这句话里听出了无容置疑。

Mew吞咽着口水，那句告诫在舌尖滚动，最后还是没有说出口。

Gulf的拳头紧紧攥着衬衫的一角，他的眼睛也紧盯着地砖的纹路。

他又一次开口了，声音轻轻的，但语气里满是真诚。

“求你了。”

Mew发誓，这是他这辈子见过的最可爱的Gulf。

Mew的手又不由自主移动起来，一只手圈住了他小男友的窄腰，一只手搂住了他的后脑勺，很快，湿漉漉的Gulf就扑到了他的怀里。他们拥吻起来，这个吻里满是对彼此的渴求，以及既往无法触摸的绝望被彻底满足后的惊喜。

真好。

对Mew而言，他真是Mew生命中最可爱、最甜蜜，最完美的男孩。

好到让Mew想要吃了他，消化他，把他彻底融进自己体内。

衣服被打湿了，不好剥脱，但他们还是办到了。

他亲吻着Gulf的全身各处，他着迷地感受着Gulf的气味，品尝Gulf每一寸肌肤的味道。

他不知道他们是怎么到达莲蓬头下的，也不知道是谁碰开了花洒头，冰冷的水当头喷下，浇在他们身上，使他们冻得直吸一口凉气，不由分开片刻。

他们深深地注视着彼此。

Gulf就在这里，这个在这世界上他最宝贝的人。

他的眼睛闪着泪光， 嘴唇肿胀，肤色通红，像一只小猫一样紧紧抓住Mew的二头肌。

"嘿，" 他喃喃地说着，他们鼻尖相抵，水顺着他们的身体洒下。

他觉得每一次和Gulf的对视都宛如初见，他如此迷人，令他不由想要屏息。

Gulf闭上眼睛，肉乎乎的脸颊轻轻蹭着他宽大的手掌，Mew被这举动彻底感化了，他感受到自己悸动的心脏，有力得仿佛要从胸腔挣脱出来。

Gulf的眉毛皱在一起，看起来也如他一般痛苦。

他的手紧紧抓住Mew的手腕，引导着Mew抚摸他的脸颊，仿佛在恨自己不能彻底融化在Mew的手心里。

Mew愣住了，他有些无法理解他所看到的。

他有点像...

他吸了一口气。

_啊。_

_像一只小猫咪亲昵地向他的主人求蹭。_

他把手移到Gulf的头顶，指尖穿过发丝的空隙，和Gulf额头相抵。

他的小男友的瞪大了双眼，对他发出一声低弱的呜咽。

他们彼此对视许久，Mew可以看出来，Gulf想要开口，但最终还是沉默。

男孩闭上眼睛， 轻声叹了口气， 轻轻蹭着Mew的脸颊。

Mew的心隐隐作痛——他知道Gulf想说什么了。

于是他压低嗓音在Gulf唇边呢喃。

"我也想你。”

Gulf对他的正确解答报以热吻。

Mew用舌头和指尖贪婪地品尝着Gulf身上每一个角落，这种近乎狂热的爱抚让男孩的身体轻轻颤抖。

他用吻将他所能想起的最美好的赞美都印刻在男孩身上，而温暖的水也不断流淌过他们的身体。

他什么都不想管，此时的他只在乎Gulf，至于此时在浴室里是否该做这件事他一概不想管。

至于浴室外面在等他们的人，就让他们等去吧！

他什么都不在乎，除了Gulf。

而此时Gulf在他面前，用自己的肢体语言告诉他，他想念他。

"告诉我，你想我什么。”

他轻咬Gulf的小耳垂，让Gulf发出压抑着的呻吟。

爱吻缓缓下移，他吮吸着Gulf的脖颈， 这让Gulf难耐地扭过脖子。

"告诉我，你想我什么，"他重复道。

他的手指在Gulf光滑的大腿之间滑落，绕着他皱褶的入口转了一圈。

男孩被这细致深入的挑逗深吸了一口气，紧抓Mew的背。

他想要和Gulf就这样融为一体，再也不要分开了。

但他更希望Gulf以同样的程度热切渴望着他，他盼望着Gulf能够把诉求说出来，能够恳求他。

一只手紧紧握住他已然硬挺的性器，上下律动，Mew差点站不起身。

_啊，艹。_

律动持续了一会儿。

"这个。我想要这个。”

Gulf看起来如此坚定和严肃， 他紧锁眉头，语气里满是气急败坏，像极了一个被宠坏的小孩。

见鬼，真TM的可爱。

Mew在取浴室架子上的护发素时，不由感谢那个在淋浴间的架子上提供洗护用品的不知名人士。

Gulf也从他手里取走一些，抹在手心，涂抹在他的性器上。。

他亲吻爱抚着Gulf，一边向Gulf体内又滑入一根手指。每当指尖扫过Gulf的敏感点，Gulf总会发出一声小小的呜咽，紧抓住Mew性器的手也会愈发收紧。

当这种令人失神的愉悦感结束，Gulf的小手又会卖力地服务着Mew的性器，仿佛在为刚才的玩忽职守道歉，而每当Gulf卖力服务时，Mew就会愉快地眯起眼，享受这种无上服务。

谢天谢地，Gulf和他都不是爱乱叫的情人，他们的呻吟被花洒的水声严严实实地盖住了——只有偶尔漏出几声喘息声和柔和的呻吟，这些可爱的声音从Gulf的喉咙深处发出，最终被Mew的舌头严严实实地掐灭了。

真可爱。

扩张完的时候， Gulf早已完全瘫软在他的怀里，双腿无力，双手紧紧抓着Mew，身体因为快感而不住地战栗。

他的脑袋靠在Mew的颈窝里，喘着粗气，Mew 轻柔地抱着他休整了片刻。

"我的宝贝。”

他吻了吻Gulf的额头，男孩闭上眼睛，嘴角挂着宛如醉酒的微笑。

他打算点到为止，以在淋浴时吻遍Gulf全身作为起始，以相互爱抚(handjob)作为终结，Gulf立刻意识到了他的踟蹰不前，搂着他的脖子，目光挑衅地要求："继续。”

Mew指示着Gulf转过身，让Gulf变成背靠着淋浴室墙壁的姿势，随后，他把Gulf的一条腿架起，在自己的臂弯固定，让Gulf最隐秘的部位在自己的面前展露无遗。

Gulf发出不满的呜咽，Mew用鼻尖的轻抚安慰着他。

"对不起，我的甜心，我最近没有信心能轻松把你举起来，我不想在这里冒险。”。

Gulf的气突然泄了。

那副倍受打击但又要强作懂事的模样让Mew觉得可爱得难以形容。

Gulf轻轻地在他的眼皮上落下一吻，似乎是在为自己刚刚的不懂事说抱歉。

只是一会儿，他就屏住了呼吸，因为Mew彻底进入了他的体内。

"啊， 太紧了。”Mew不由发出一声呻吟。

Gulf的手滑向Mew的臀部，催促着他快点动作。

他一遍又一遍地深入Gulf体内，追逐着Gulf体内深处如火焰般熊熊燃烧的快感。

Gulf则被这一阵又一阵地刺入快乐得目光迷离。

无与伦比的快乐。

他觉得自己和Gulf仿佛化为一阵阵浪潮，在爱与欲望的汪洋里来回浮潜。

下半身陷在快感的顶端里，Gulf仍记得向Mew索取更多、更深的给予，他轻咬自己丰满美丽的唇瓣，乌黑浓密的睫毛上下扑闪，撩动着Mew的理智与心弦。

每当进入时，Mew总会吮吸Gulf的脖颈，留下点点爱痕。

他越用力，Gulf的笑容就愈灿烂，Mew被这明媚的笑容所感染，不由笑了起来。

_这个被宠坏的小东西。_

他把Gulf调转方向，面朝墙壁弯曲身体，双手抵着墙壁，从后方深深地进入。

"P 'mew -"

Gulf的呻吟被这个深入顶得支离破碎。

Mew的大手逗弄着他的身体——他的乳头、他柔软的小肚子、他光滑的大腿内侧，最后，他挺立的性器。

他的大手完整地覆住Gulf坚硬的物什，用比平常更大的力上下律动，Gulf被这大力的碾触刺激得脚趾紧缩，腰肢上弓，不住地扭动。

Mew伸出另一只手抚摸着Gulf的脖颈，不让他四处乱动。

他的唇瓣抵着Gulf的小耳朵，他知道，这是他的小男友最敏感的地方，他压低嗓音："来了。

Mew的手包握住了手中性器的顶端，轻轻地来回旋转，Gulf因这扭瓶盖般的抚触全身战栗，在他的手中释放了爱液，另一张小嘴则将体内那个属于Mew的性器铰得更紧。

Mew的身体奔涌着快感的浪潮，他在Gulf熔岩般火热的深处冲刺几番，也到达了高潮，他轻声闷哼，把精液射在了Gulf体内。

射精的时候，Mew抚摸着Gulf肉嘟嘟的小肚子，把性器深深地抵入Gulf体内，射得越深越好、越多越好，最好深到可以永远留在Gulf体内，成为一种永远的标记，无论Gulf以后怎么清理自己，他都无法到达这个这么深的地方；或者让Gulf的菊穴永远淌着属于他的精液……

高潮的余韵结束，他小心地把性器从Gulf被凌虐的有些红肿的穴口抽出。精液也被这动作带着从穴口淌下，顺着Gulf的大腿向下流淌，而这又让他的性器兴奋的抽动。

要不是他最近已经累得快要昏厥，他一定还想拖着Gulf再来几场，但是他真的累了，这场酣畅淋漓的性事已经耗尽了他残存的体力。况且他和Gulf已经在浴室里待了过长的时间，这个时长已经令人生疑了。

他不由叹了一口气，准备返回工作状态。

Mew Suppasit，你需要掌握自己的人生，你该开始工作了。

他睁开眼，发现Gulf正在拍打自己的脸颊。

"你没事吧？”

他环住Gulf的细腰。

"这个问题应该由我来问的。”

"我这几周都觉得不太好。”

Gulf的微笑显露着揶揄、害羞还有，餍足。

Mew注视他的脸庞。

"但你什么也不说。”

"安静一些~”

他们尽快将自己冲洗干净，但Mew的手指在Gulf体内清理体液耽搁了些时间。他们想要把自己清理干净，但都过于疲惫，让他们强作精神的，只有刚才性事产生的大量内啡肽。

他们洗了洗头， 用泡沫把彼此的头发摆出傻乎乎的造型，不住地大笑。

洗完澡，他把毛巾搭在Gulf的头发上，下巴搁在他的肩膀上，轻声叹气。

他心满意足地搂着Gulf，但还是不舍得放手。

他曾经想过无数次，是不是他们住在一起，一切都会变得好很多。至少他们晚上可以一起回家，舒服地躺在彼此的怀抱里。

他曾经装作不经意地和Gulf提起这个想法好多次，但Gulf总是笑着婉拒。Mew 不想强迫Gulf，但除了同居，他似乎真的想不出来别的更好的办法来解决他们现在面临的困境。

现在他也不想思考他们是不是只是炮友，他太开心了，他不想在这个时候想这想那。

说实话，只要Gulf要求，那他一定会立马屈服。随时，随地。

他不会违背他亲爱的任何愿望。

"对不起。”

他的心漏跳了一拍，不由低头看他怀里的Gulf。Gulf的目光随意地落在房间的某处，但Mew很肯定，他没有想很多别的东西。

"为了什么？”

"因为我，让你更累了。” Gulf把脸埋进Mew的颈窝，Mew能清楚感到他内心的强烈波动。

"我不想打扰你。”

Mew顿了顿。

说实话，Gulf很少像这样坦诚的吐露心事，他的心里有一道高墙， Mew一直都在努力地把他从高墙里捞出来。

"什么是打扰我？”

"和我做爱？和我互动？还有…和我拥抱？我觉得……我在分散你的注意力…"

Gulf耸了耸肩。

"我…我觉得我就是个一直在打扰你的人……”

说完，Gulf的耳朵又红了。

Mew不由开始轻轻把玩这个红透了的小耳朵。

"但是…”

Gulf的声音变得非常小。

"我还是想你。”

Mew的心跳骤然加速。

"对不起，"Gulf又重复道。

"我真的希望你成功，我想支持你所做的一切，我知道你已经筋疲力尽，我不想让你把我的需求写进你的日程里，所以我尽量远离你，这样你可以尽可能多休息。”

“但后来，你开始对我疏远，我想……也许我做错了什么，我不知道该怎么做，才能让你感觉好一些……”

他把Gulf的脑袋紧紧地贴在胸前。

"现在一切都很好。我很抱歉。是我的错。我因为睡眠不足而脾气暴躁，还有其实我也想你。对不起。”

他们拥抱着彼此，品味着肢体接触而带来的亲密感和安慰感。

Mew能感受到过去几周来他积聚的躁郁之气早已一扫而空，此刻的他精疲力竭，但又无比餍足。

连日的劳累使他的判断力和感知力大不如前。

原来Gulf并没有不在乎或没有受到影响，相反，Gulf一直在尽他最大的努力，每天独自坚守，希冀这样Mew就不用为他而分心，可以专注于自己的工作。

因为他希望Mew能够全身心地投入到他所喜爱的事业中去，这是他支持的方式，也是他爱他的方式。

他抬起Gulf的头，注视着他的瞳孔深处，他能看到这个男孩的眼里全是他自己。

他不由自主地吻上他的眼睑。

"记住，你不是一个麻烦，永远都不会是。我希望你以后对我说实话，向我要求任何你想要的，任何时间都可以。”

Gulf咬着下嘴唇，看起来有些紧张。

"怎么了，亲爱的？”

"你能再问我一次吗？”

"问你什么？”

年轻人下意识地看向地面，而后才看向Mew。

"没什么， 对不起， 忘了我刚刚说的。”

Mew盯着他红红的脸颊，不由纳闷。

不会是他一直都在梦寐以求的事吧？

他探询地打量着Gulf，但他的情人避开了他的目光。

不过，他觉得还是值得一试的。

"搬到我这里，和我一起住，对吗？”

Gulf在他的怀里吓了一跳， 睁大眼睛回头看他。

"是的！”

这次轮到他惊讶了。

"等等， 真的吗？”

男孩把额头靠在他肩上，点了点头，而后又迅速地把脸埋进他的颈窝。

Mew简直不敢相信。

他的喉头传来一阵渴意，眼角却湿润了。

他揉了揉Gulf光滑的脊背，看样子更像是在安抚自己，而不是Gulf。

"你确定吗？我知道我们现在不能见面，但几周后，等集中曝光结束之后，情况会好转的。”

"我知道的，你还有一百万个项目排着队等着你呢。我也是。”

Mew立刻沉默了，这是真的。

其实他们都在尽可能把未来的相聚会越来越短暂的想法抛掷脑后。

"我要你抱着我睡觉。”

Gulf的声音闷闷地摩擦着他的皮肤，Mew有些喘不过气。

他尽可能保持平静，他害怕如果就这样打断Gulf，Gulf这罕见的吐露心声就会立刻停止。

"我不想等你再打电话来了。当你不给我打电话时，太让我感到孤独了。”

这使得他的心碎了一地，他紧紧地抱着男孩，越紧越好。

"对不起。我很抱歉，亲爱的。”

"我不会要求别的， 我会很好， 我只需要..."

"嘘，没关系。我会抱着你,整夜，整夜。我保证。”

Gulf点点头，接受了他的承诺。

他们又搂着彼此一会儿，像是在进行一个仪式。

\--

Mew一进公寓，就知道有人已经在等他了。

空气中飘散着一些辛辣的香气，他的鼻子有些发痒，他确定这个料理必然灼人肠胃。

他的心脏兴奋地咚咚直跳。

他火急火忙地脱下鞋子，准备冲向卧室，验证他的推断，但当他试图离开玄关时，他偶然发现了另一双鞋子。

这不是他的鞋子。

心中的悸动感更甚。

他激动地走进房子，经过客厅和浴室，走到卧室的门口，他顿了顿。

他呼吸急促，双手颤抖，旋开了门把手。

房间很暗，但仍有微弱的光透过孔隙投了进来，他能看出有人睡在他的床上，睡在在右边。

他在这里。

Gulf在这里。

Mew的眼睛发酸。

他决定洗个澡，或许这是一个梦，他还没有醒。

他在浴室里度过了很长一段时间。

他惊异于Gulf留下的痕迹——洗手池旁边的牙刷架里还有一把牙刷，而他用来用作除臭剂的奇怪石头则被放在淋浴架上。

当他回到他的房间时，他的眼睛愈发酸痛了。

Mew穿着短裤和无袖背心，在房间里小心翼翼地挪动，不想去惊扰床上的精灵。

耳边传来布料摩擦的响动。

"P 'mew？”

Gulf的声音里满是化不开的困倦，但听起来如此动人。

"是的。”

"你为什么不开灯？”

他爬到床边，在毯子下躺下。

他们的腿交缠在一起，Mew把脚伸入Gulf的两脚之间。

"我不想吵醒你，"他轻轻地说。

他的手伸到男孩温暖的腰上，然后轻轻环住。

Gulf立即滚动，和Mew毫无空隙地贴在一起。

每当Gulf这么做，Mew总会惊异于这个大男孩如此强的可塑性，真的很神奇，就像他缩小了一般。常理而言，这么高大的男孩不可能这么完美地融入他的怀抱里，但是，Gulf就是做到了，仿佛他的怀抱就是专门为Gulf定制的一般。

Mew深深地吸了一口气。

Gulf身上有一股属于洗发水的香气，温暖，舒适又甜美，仿佛甜美的梦一般，让Mew立刻放松不少。

"继续睡吧，亲爱的，" 他低声说。

"现在还早。”

男孩轻哼着同意，把脑袋埋进Mew的胸口，Mew紧紧地抱住。

"Gulf？”

"嗯？”

"欢迎回家。”

Gulf又哼了一声,已然进入梦想，他可能并不明白Mew的意思。

Mew对着他的睡颜微笑。

现在，他也回家了。

**Author's Note:**

> 节奏碎碎念：  
> 翻译真的让人头秃，因为节奏本人的不专业性以及语言文化的巨大差异，所以，还是没有很好地展现原文的美感以及带给我的原汁原味的悸动感，推荐大家去看原文，支持一下fantasy太太。  
> 最后，容我高呼一句：fantasy 太太，我滴神！！！


End file.
